1. Field
The present invention relates to a golf club and more particularly to a golf club which facilitates the replacement of shafts. In addition, the invention relates to a method for adjusting the properties of the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club is such that a club head is attached to a distal end portion of a shaft. A grip is attached to a proximal end of the shaft.
In a conventional golf club head, a hosel hole is provided directly in the head, and a shaft is inserted into the hosel hole and is then secured in place therein with an adhesive. In addition, in general, an epoxy-based adhesive is used for the adhesive. In replacing shafts, the hosel portion is heated to break the texture of a cured epoxy resin substance to thereby pull the shaft out of the hosel hole.
JP-A-11-178954 describes a golf club head in which a head main body and a hosel are provided separately and the hosel is fixed to the head main body with a screw. In JP-A-11-178954, a plate-shaped neck portion is provided on a lower end side of the hosel, and this neck portion is inserted into an inserting and attaching portion of the head main body, so as to be fixed in place therein with the screw. By the plate-shape neck portion being fixed to the head main body in the way described above, suppleness is made to be generated in the neck portion on impact when a ball is hit by the club head, so as to mitigate stress concentration generated in a connecting portion between the shaft and the hosel.
In the golf club head described in JP-A-11-178954, the connecting strength and rigidity between the head main body and the hosel become insufficient, and hence, a sensation of strong impact cannot be obtained. In addition, the hosel position becomes excessively high. Additionally, the lie angle and slice angle of the golf club cannot be adjusted.